This Is My Life
by BobWhite
Summary: Connor and the team run into a girl from the past who ran from the past to stay alive. Will she join the team? And will a news article from the past explain why she ran in the first place? Pls R&R 2 find out more!
1. From The Past

**Full Summary:**

Kady Jessop was born in 1649. She is sixteen years old. She knows more about the modern world then she knows about her own world. What happens when the team stumbles upon an Anomaly she has just come out of? Will they make her go back? Or is she able to stay when they learn about her unusual gift?

**From The Past:**

**Jessop Home:**

Diary Entry:

_I was about ten when I first realized that I had bigger dreams than what my family would allow. I had always wanted to be something other than just a wife. Growing up in 1649 England had its disadvantages. Granted, there were a few nice outfits back then, but I never really got the idea that women were anywhere treated the way people were treated in what I learned to be the future when I looked at it. But I am getting off topic at the moment. Hi, I am Kady Jessop of 1649 England and I am different from my fellow neighbors. _

_Most of my neighbors tend to stay away from me when I am out and about town. Mum and dad say it is because I look so wild. They say it is because of my birth that I am so different. I know that my mum and dad aren't my real parents and I can't help but wonder what happened to them for me to be taken in by another family. I am the oldest of the children and I know that if anything were to befall the family, I would be put out almost immediately. So I have devised a plan. I take stock of things nobody will miss like some extra food and clothing that gets thrown out and take it to my secret place. There I prep to leave this awful town behind._

_Word has come through the towns that there are ministers coming from London looking for what some may call witches. I am not a witch, but if they wish to live, my neighbors will throw me to the wolves. I fear that my own mum and dad would also throw me to the wolves so I prepare to leave as soon as possible. I will bring my journal with me and make it look like someone took me from my room in the barn by force so as not to throw suspicion my way that I may be a witch. I need to get out before the ministers arrive from London to take the very breath from my body. My soul shall be free of this place for good._

_There is no telling what time mum and dad will be home so I must hurry. If they catch me leaving, then my plans will be thwart and I will surely be hung. I do not want to die, so leave this place once and for all, hopefully for good. I know not if anyone knows of my secret place, but I do know that once I get there, I surely will be safe. I have built my secret place in an old mine that no one goes to anymore. I shall be safe there for some time until it is time to venture on. I grab the last of what I will need while I am on my own like blankets, a pillow and warm clothes. I have grabbed a pair of dad's breeches two warm jackets. _

_I leave a small piece of paper attached to the horse stall under my room. It simply says 'they took me and will kill me if anyone shall come looking'. Hopefully they will not venture to find me. I must go now._

**A Gift:**

I was away from my home within seconds after leaving the note attached to the stall. My room was messed so that my folks would think I was taken by force. I made my way silently through the deserted back streets of my town and finally made it to my small secret place that I know not if anyone knows about. I move into the room, moving the small door into place before going to the bed I have made up. I put the blanket and pillow down before I prepare to hunker down for however long I need to before I know it is safe to venture out.

I fall asleep soon after escaping and wake up to the sound of people searching. I move to the door and look through the hole in the door that I have made big enough for me to look out. As soon as my hand touches the door, the wood turns to stone and all that I see is the people of town passing my hiding spot and moving on. They do not know that the hiding spot even exists. I watch as they turn, running back to the town as if scared of something. I hold my breath as I see my dad run past and not able to make it to where the rest of the men are hiding as something shakes the ground, bending its head down to grab my dad up into its mouth. Blood squirts everywhere and he is dead before I can move. I stifle a scream and make ready to leave. Something has happened and I must get away before whatever the giant thing was comes back and finds me hiding and eats me as well.

I turn back to my hidden things and pack what I know I will need. I open up the blanket and put books, my pillow, clothes, the food and one of the warm jackets I took from my dad inside. I get out of my dress and pull the breeches on, keeping my boots on the whole time knowing that I will need them. I put my skirt in the blanket, pull the other warm jacket on and tie the blanket corners together, forming a small bag. I put the water skin over my shoulder and neck so that it hangs under my right arm. I pull my hair into a pony, put a hat on, put the rope and blanket bag on my bag, tying the remainder of the rope around my waist so that I will not lose my belongings and move to the door.

Before I leave I turn towards my secret place and pick up the small knife. My money pouch is in one of the jacket pockets and I know that I will need the knife to defend myself against whatever comes my way. I also know that I can use my gift as a way to keep myself from being seen and to control the animals around me. That's another reason I left home. I have the ability to tame any animal I am around. The others believed it to be the sign of witchcraft but mum and dad saw it as a sign of what was to come for the family. Suffice it to say, I was the one that made all the money in the house. I was easily disposable.

**The First Anomaly:**

I moved the now stone door out of the entrance and replaced it once I was again in the woods. The door was definitely stone but it was as light as a small wooden door would be. I moved quietly, keeping my distance from whatever it was that had eaten my dad. When I came upon the glowing crystal like thing in the middle of the woods, I didn't need much convincing. Whatever had eaten my dad had come from here and if I was were to ever really be free I would also have to step through this portal and go wherever it took me. So I did just that. I stepped through and was transported back in time.

The animals I saw at first looked friendly but I soon found out that the ones that had all the sharp teeth wanted nothing more than to eat me. I used my gift of taming animals and told them that I was also running from something that wanted me dead and that if they let me live, then I would let them live. I wanted nothing more than to be free of my past. That seemed to suffice them for a while, and even though it was a little bit of a lie, I knew that it had given me enough time to get away from them. Once out of range of them, I used my gift and became invisible. I moved through the animals, them unaware of even my presence and moved towards where my necklace was pulling me to.

Another thing about these anomalies that I soon realized is that they were attracted to certain metals and when I realized this I knew that I could track them with the necklace that my birth family had given me when they had given me up. I used my necklace as a sort of compass to get me to the next anomaly and then through that one as well. I had spent a total of four hours in the past and when I came out through the second anomaly, I was in the future, well a future way different than my own, that was for sure. What I didn't realize about my necklace until much later was that I also had the ability to open portals to different time periods and move through those as well without being seen by whatever lived during that time period.

My life was now full of everything I had ever dreamed about. And I now knew why my birth parents had given me up in the first place. I had been born in a different time period and they had stumbled upon 1649 England on accident and had either been separated from me or thought my life was better lived in that time so they had left me. I just hoped that I would come upon my real time period and hopefully meet my birth parents and get to know them like I was not able to growing up.


	2. A Whole New Life

**A Whole New Life:**

**From One Anomaly:**

As I walked through the anomaly from the past leaving behind my past for good, I realized the era I was now walking into was sometime in the future, but not that different from my own time. I knew not how I was going to be able to get anything that I might need and knew not if anyone would accept me. I did know that I had to find some kind of bag that was better than my own blanket bag. With everything I owned in the blanket and the water skin around my neck and shoulder, I hid the knife in my boot, secured with a piece of leather thong to keep it from falling out and losing it for good. I moved into the town but I noticed that something was wrong almost immediately.

I found what looked like a food shop and entered. There was no one around like there had been no one around in the town. This struck me as odd, as I had never been in a town that had no people in it before. I didn't hesitate to see if anyone was around before I started grabbing what I needed to survive. I had secured the door behind me so as not to invite anything unwanted inside. I found what looked like a bag that you could fit on your back and not have anything fall out. There was what looked like metal on the seems that kept the bag closed and I would use this to keep my food & cooking utensils inside as well as my writing materials in the smaller pocket on the outside. I also grabbed a very large bag that could hold my sleeping things in so as not to lose what little I had on me.

I moved from the bag isle to the food isle and put non-perishable food inside, knowing that I would have to survive off the canned food for a while after I went through another anomaly. I grabbed what looked like a way to open the can and put it in the bag as well. Moving through the isle, I found a plate that did not break and was not perishable. I stuck the plate, a bowl, a few cups, some knives, spoons and forks, and what looked like some hand towels in the bag. Moving from the food and cookware isle, I went looking for some writing materials. I knew that my own style of writing would not work for much longer.

I came to the isle that had paper bound together in what the tag called notebooks. I had put my blanket in the large bag as well as my small pillow and my clothes. I would be able to carry my bag on my back as well as one around my shoulder and neck so as not to lose anything I owned. I put what looked like writing pencils but with ink in the smaller outer pocket of the backpack. I called the bag a backpack because I would be wearing it on my back. I found smaller cards which the tag called notecards and grabbed a few. If anyone was in the time I went through the anomaly to, then I could leave notes; if not, then no one would find them. I had to find a way that the notes wouldn't get wet so I moved to the isle labeled storage and grabbed what looked like small bag that could be opened and closed with the sound of a zipping lock.

I shoved the bags into the backpack before moving out of the grocery store and down the street. I moved carefully, not knowing who or what was watching and who or what wasn't watching. When I found a store with what looked like clothes in it, I opened the door carefully, slipped inside and closed the door with no noise. I moved first to the pants isle where I needed to find pants that would fit me and not the pants my father used to wear. I grabbed a few pairs and tried them on right there and by the gods they fit. I tossed aside my father's pants and kept the pair i was wearing on. Then I stuffed about six more pairs into the duffel bag and moved to the shirt isles. I found some t-shirts and some winter shirts and stuffed those in the bag as well. I found what looked like scarfs and gloves and wrapped one of the scarves around my neck before shoving a few more in the duffel bag with some gloves that were waterproof. The bag wasn't crowded yet because my stuffing was just another way of organizing for me. When I was done in the clothes isle, I moved to the shoe isle. I went straight for the work boots and tried a few pairs on before settling on a pair that fit just right before stuffing yet another pair of the same boots in the duffel bag.

I moved out of the clothing store and continued down the street. So far, I could see no one in site and no one was looking out at me. Every now and then I would hear a rustle of leaves but when I stopped and the rustling continued, I knew that it must have been just the wind picking up. I ducked into a hardware store and closed the door securely behind me. Turns out, the store wasn't only a hardware store but also a weapons store. I moved through the hardware isles picking up two hammers, a few boxes of nails, a few boxes of screws, two screw drivers (Philips & flat), ten bundles of rope (to make sure I could build a raft or anything else that needed rope if need be), two small saws to cut wood (for some kind of shelter), two small hatchets to chop wood (for a fire or some kind of blockade to keep unwanted animals out).

I moved out of the hardware isle and to the camping isle. I grabbed tent big enough to house one person and keep the weather out. I would have to set up a perimeter once I set up camp of course, but to sleep in something that would keep me warm at night was something I needed. Moving from the camping isle to the weapons counter, I grabbed another bag, which I would put all my weapons in. It looked like a gun bag and probably was, but at the moment, I was just grabbing things. I set my bags on the counter and hopped over to grab guns and the ammo that went with it. From what I remembered about my birth parents, they always had some kind of weapon on them to keep away the predators that always seemed to be chasing them. And the animal that had killed my adoptive father seemed to be one of the animals I wanted to stay away from. I grabbed a shotgun, a smaller version of a shotgun (sawed off shotgun), two rifles, four handguns (9mm), what looked like two semi-automatic hand guns and then I grabbed the ammo that belonged to every single gun. If I wanted to stay alive, I would need all the weapons I could carry plus the ammo and then some. I wasn't just going to use guns though. Along with the guns and ammo I noticed some bows and arrows lining the walls. I grabbed about a hundred arrows and put them in the gun bag as well before moving to the bows. I tried a few out, using arrows in them to see if I could shoot well with one and then picked out the one that I believed was right for me. I put it on the counter before moving to find some extra bow string (so I could fix the bow just in case something happened to the current string). I grabbed ten boxes of extra bow string and put them in the gun bag.

When I was done in the weapons area, I went back to the counter where the rest of my things were. I put my coat back on, having grabbed two extra warm coats from the hunting department just in case I needed them and put them in the duffel bag (at least those ones actually fit). I moved a sling of arrows to my back and made sure I could grab them if I needed to. Then I put the back pack on, then the duffel bag over my neck and shoulder and finally I grabbed the gun bag (think of a military sea bag because of how big they are). I removed the backpack, putting it into the gun bag on top of everything already inside (carefully situating it so that the arrows were on the side and nothing could break them, though that would have been impossible anyways since they were in a wooden case I had grabbed), secured the gun bag at the top and moved it to my back. The arrows on my back were still accessible. I grabbed a holster from the counter where I had put one of the 9mm hand guns and put a clip of bullets in it before moving the holstered gun to my hip and securing it on my belt. I grabbed the bow and headed back out the way I had come, the tent bag secured on top of my duffel bag.

I left the hardware and weapons store and headed out of town. I had grabbed a hat from the hunting department and secured the flaps under my chin. I needed to stay alive as long as possible. As I walked out of town and saw the houses I now knew why there was nobody in town. All the houses looked like they had been burned to the ground. As I walked past the houses, I could see the bones of the people that had once lived there. I thanked them for the goods that would keep me alive and then walked past the houses, not stopping to bury the dead. I did not want to be around when whatever killed these people and their animals came back (if it ever came back).

**To Another:**

I followed my necklace to another anomaly and walked through. I had the bow and arrow out in front of me just in case I needed to use it. When I walked through the anomaly, I wasn't expecting to find what looked like the past all over again. That was another thing I came to learn about the anomalies, it didn't matter where they opened up to, you just had to continue to go through them until you got to a time where you would be relatively safe for the time being. It was a hard lesson to learn. But I didn't stop long enough in this time period to wander about looking and gawking. Something in my brain told me to continue on until I found another anomaly and continue through it till I came to what I would call Eden.

Eden seemed to me a place where there were no monsters, ever. The animals from the past didn't exist in Eden and I could live there without having to run for my life. Eden meant that people I had feared in my own time wouldn't be able to find me. But I also wondered sometimes what would happen if I found my way back to my own time. Would the people that had been wanting to hang me for a witch still be heading to my town? Would I be feared for what I brought with me from where I had been since leaving 1649? But what would my new life be like if I met people like me who were always going through anomalies? Would I be welcomed? And what had happened to my birth parents to make them leave me in 1649 England to begin with.

Those questions plagued me as I went through my fourth anomaly in the same day or had it been more than one day. I didn't know the days anymore, and the only reason I really knew what time it was was because I had grabbed a watch that I could see the numbers on when I went through that town collecting gear to stay alive. Whoever found that town next would be glad that nobody was around to see them steal what they needed to in order to survive. My mind wandered as I ran through the anomaly and straight into a life and death situation.

**Hiding & Searching:**

The second I was through the anomaly I knew I was about to die. These creatures I had never seen before and as I continued to run to find another anomaly, I knew my gifts weren't going to work on these creatures for long. They seemed to sense that I was food from the minute I stepped through the anomaly. They looked weird. I was picturing an animal that walked on all fours, it two hind legs smaller than the front legs and it was superfast. I had become invisible almost immediately so that it couldn't eat me. I had managed to garb one of my notebooks and pulled out a pen to draw the creature. If I came upon any more humans, then I would ask them if they had ever seen the animal before.

When I got to a safe place for the night, I knew that it was going to be a long night. With the flashlights I had grabbed from the first town I had come upon, I wrote where I had been since leaving 1649 England. If I was to come to a time where investigating these anomalies was normal, then maybe I could help in some way to stop the anomalies from ever happening again. I knew not how I was going to do that, but as I hunkered down in my small burrow that I had been able to make, I pulled out the small hand gun from the holster and made sure I could use it as any moment. In the morning I would leave yet again and head for where my necklace was pulling me. I needed to be out of this future as fast as possible and I didn't know if I could make it out without being attacked in any way.

When morning came, I pulled all of my stuff together and put my bags on me before crawling out of the burrow. The animals I had encountered were nowhere to be found, but just on the safe side, I became invisible once I had the bow and arrow in my hand and once I had put the handgun back in the holster on my hip. I followed my necklace to where the next anomaly was situated and walked through. I was expecting to see a whole field, as far as the eye could see, full of anomalies. But I also knew that if I was going to go through any of them, then I needed to know where they led to first. I started poking my head through the anomalies and once I found out that some of them were just as bad as the one I had left, I pulled my head back out. It was the last anomaly I poked my head through that I went into. Because this anomaly led me to my Eden.


	3. To The Present

**To The Present:**

_**Previously…**__Because this anomaly led me to my Eden._

**The ARC:**

Abby & Connor were in Connor's lab poking around at some kind of experiment he was working on. He was trying to find the right time to send some of the animals back to their own time line and he'd needed Abby's help to do it. She knew about the animals, the creatures that were stuck in this time period and he knew about the time periods they had come from. But if it had been up to the two of them, they would never get rid of the animals. They would keep them and open up a zoo of their own.

It was around that time that the Anomaly Detector started going off. They stopped what they were doing, grabbing a bag of gear on the way out and headed out with Matt and Becker. There was no telling what was going to come through the anomaly and they wanted to be there before a creature was able to come through. They team got to the vehicles in record time, since more and more anomalies were opening up, and headed out for the anomaly site, getting information from Jess via their black boxes and the headpieces that they were wearing. When they pulled up to the anomaly, they were expecting a human to run through but that's what they got.

**The Anomaly:**

Connor was busy setting up the Anomaly Locking Device when the sound of gunfire came from the anomaly. The team got ready with their own guns. They were expecting some kind of animal to come through but weren't expecting to hear gunfire coming from the anomaly. Kady ran through the anomaly firing at the beast that was chasing her and gaining ground. She saw these people and the strange things surrounding them and kept going. Figuring that they could deal with the animal, she headed off, away from the anomaly. She wasn't figuring on anybody following her.

When she got a short distance away, she stopped to look back. The animal hadn't been able to follow through because the anomaly had shrunken into a small ball. She could see the people around it looking around trying to find her. She headed out again, this time putting her gun away and keeping her bow and arrow in her hand. She needed to find a safe place to stay and hunker down for a while. She ran, not knowing if the people she saw at the anomaly were following her or not. She had been able to grab some kind of box from the guy closest to her and when she finally found a safe place to hunker down, she went to the hollow of a tree, pushed her belongings inside and then crawled in after. She pulled her blanket out and used it to sit on while she used a small flashlight to look at the box. It was already getting dark out which meant that whoever those people had been, they wouldn't be looking for her until morning.

She stayed up, well past the moon (past midnight) looking at the box that she had grabbed. She thought she could use it as some kind of bargaining chip but found out that she couldn't really do much with it. She pulled out a screwdriver and took it apart, looking at its insides to see what it was used for. Her eyes started to get droopy around that time so she put the screw driver back in her bag and put the taken-apart box on top of her duffel bag. She wrapped herself in the blanker and pulled her small pillow out and fell asleep.

**Found:**

When morning came, she stayed in the hollow of the tree to examine the box some more. She figured that if she could figure out what it was used for, then she could use it somehow. She pulled out a can of beans and opened it. She used a spoon and ate the beans straight from the can. As she examined the box and ate the beans, she listened to all that was around her. There was no noise save what she was doing with the box and the small clink of plastic on metal. She listened to the birds chirping and listened to the sound of a stream somewhere off in the distance. She looked out of the tree hollow and watched as animals from this time meandered about their daily life. There was a deer with its fawn, a few squirrels skittering around on the ground looking for some nuts fallen from a tree, a few birds swopping down from their nests looking for worms to feed their babies and there was even a small bear moving about, ignoring the other animals, most likely headed to the stream to get a fish or two.

She watched all this in awe. All the other animals he had been living near only ever wanted to eat her or run her out of their time periods. She kept mostly invisible when she entered the eras where there were mostly carnivorous animals. But this era seemed to be okay. Sure there were a few carnivorous animals about, but none that would hurt too badly. She'd had a run in with the futuristic creatures and one had taken a swipe at her. She'd gotten away before they could hurt her too bad and had bandaged up her arm as soon as she'd gotten out of that era. In fact if it hadn't been for the whole field of anomalies that she'd come across, she probably wouldn't have known that there was a time where anomalies didn't exist. Sure, she knew how to get back to the field but she never really wanted to venture back to it again for fear she would run into the futuristic creature again.

She was still thinking back to her times in the anomalies that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching until too late. Strong arms grabbed her and dragged her from the tree hollow. She started kicking and screaming almost immediately, trying to get away from whoever was pulling on her. She was dropped to the ground roughly and then she noticed that it was the people from the day before, the people she had noticed at the anomaly site. They all had boxes on their hips, similar to the one that she had taken apart trying to figure out what it did. And now it dawned on her. The boxes were some kind of tracking device and she had led the group to her exact position.

Someone was rummaging around in the tree hollow, pulling out all the bags and everything that belonged to her. She moved from her position on the ground and pushed the people out of the way and took her belongings back. She pulled the gun bag onto her back, slipped the duffel bag over her neck and shoulder and grabbed the bow and arrows. She stood in front of them, looking with a mean glare at them. She had never stayed in a future town or village long enough to attract any unwanted attention her way. She had always gotten out before anyone realized that she had ever been there. All of her belongings and bags were with her as they started moving out. The guy that had had the device that made the anomaly small yesterday was looking at her and standing next to him was a girl with blonde hair.

If only she could escape them. They now had the black tracker box that she had taken apart in their hands. If she could get away, then they wouldn't be able to find her. She was good at getting away from those she didn't want to be near. She saw them looking at her and moved away from them. She walked out of the semi-circle a little ways and when she realized that they weren't following her, looked back and with a half-smile, waved her hand and took off running. She heard the footsteps almost immediately, but she was used to running with all of her belongings on her. She'd zipped everything up once she'd put her pillow and blanket in the duffel when she woke up that morning.

As she ran, she could hear someone gaining ground and only looked back once. She noticed that it was the blonde headed girl gaining ground. She sped up and headed out of the woods, not expecting anyone to be waiting for her. She was wrong in that expectation. These people were far more out skilled then the ones she's previously come across. And the buildings that they had made her think that she was in some kind of Eden. She stopped all of a sudden. If this was Eden, then what did she have to fear from these people?

Abby about ran into her at the abrupt halt. The rest of the people that had been in the woods came out a few seconds later. They moved to where they could look her in the eyes. Abby seemed to sense that there was something different about this girl than any other previous human they'd run across connected to the anomalies. Emily moved next to Abby and proceeded to ask a question.


	4. Questions & Answers

**Questions & Answers:**

_**Previously…**__Emily moved next to Abby and proceeded to ask a question._

**The Woods:**

"What era are you from child?" _Emily asked._

"Come off it Emily? How do we know that she can even understand us?" _Abby asked._

"Yeah, for all we know, she could be from a past that doesn't understand English." _Connor said._

"And who are you to think not one bit like a regular person? You are the first people I've seen nye alive. Is this Eden?"

"No, this isn't Eden. This is the present, 2012. How old are you?" _Matt asked._

"And who might ye be? My name is Kady Jessop. And I am from year 1649 England. This still is England, tisn't it?"

"Yes, this is still England. 1649? What are you doing all the way in this time period? Your folks must be worried about you." _Abby said._

"I came a lookin' for my birth parents. They dropped me off in 1649 the day I was born and told my folks nothing bout them. My folks probably ain't worried about me. When I left through the anomaly all those weeks ago, my dad was kilt by some kind of monster that came through the anomaly I left through. I left a note telling my family that I'd been taken and that if they came a lookin' for me, I'd be killed. They didn't listen to the note cause when I woke up in my secret place, the men were a searchin' the woods lookin' for me."

"And you said we were the first people that you'd seen alive. What did you mean by that?" _Becker asked._

"I still don't know yer names. So till you tell me yer names, I ain't saying anything else."  
"Sorry about that. I'm Matt; this is Abby, Connor, Becker and Emily. Emily is like you. She's from the past as well." _Matt said._

"Past England you from aye? What era?"

"You probably wouldn't recognize it. By the looks of your clothes, you haven't been in your own clothes in a long time."

"My folks made me where a dress all thy time. T'was uncomfortable, but the day I left I took a pair of my dad's breeches and two of his warm coats. When I went through the anomaly to the past I ran fast to the next anomaly and went through. No animals bothered me in the past. When I got through the next anomaly to the town, I knew something had happened. I took what I needed to survive the anomalies and because nobody was around, they couldn't stop me. Until I know that tis a good place to stay, I ain't saying any more."

"Then I guess we'd better be on our way. Into the truck you go. You're coming home with us." _Matt said._

"I'm not your pet you know."

"We know, but we can't have you running around modern day England looking the way you do. You look like you could use some clean clothes and some good food and maybe a shower." _Connor said._

"What's a shower?"

"It's like a bath, only you stand up to wash yourself off and the water flows over your body."_ Abby said._

"Like a waterfall?"

"Yea something like that, only it's indoors not outside. And there is a whole lot more privacy." _Emily stated._

**The ARC:**

I got into the truck Matt showed me to and sat down. I had pulled the gun bag off and set it at my feet with the duffel bag on my lap. The bow was still in my hand and the arrow sling still on my back where I had put it when I took the gun bag off my back. Abby got in beside me with Connor and Matt in the front seat. Emily, Becker and the rest of the team got into the surrounding vehicles and the drive to where they worked began. It was weird being in the truck. I thought it was just a machine that people used for anything they wanted. But according to what I was seeing, it was much more than that. Abby started talking again.

"Undoubtedly you've never been in a vehicle before. They are a means of transportation, so one does not have to walk or run everywhere. We use them all day, nearly every day and you get used to them after a while."

"Tis not the getting used to that I am worried about."

"Then what are you worried about Kady?"

"Tis a different time then I am used to. Everyone that I ever knew is either dead or the town I grew up in no longer exists."

"Well, that's pretty easy to look up. When we get back to the ARC…"

"What is the ARC?"

"It stands for Anomaly Research Centre. When we get back, another one of our team mates can look up on the computer the town you grew up in and see if anything weird happened around the time you disappeared. If so, then she'll continue to look through history to see if you've popped up anywhere you weren't supposed to be."

"What is a computer?"

"It is a thing where you research different eras. You'll see once we get you back to the ARC. By the way, how old are you Kady?"

"I turned sixteen nye two weeks ago. I was fifteen when I left. Though I did leave in a rather troubled time."

"What do you mean by that?" _Matt asked._

"Had I not left when I did, I would have been the first in town to be accused of witchcraft and surely hung. I left so they could not hang me. T'was better that I left; best that I didn't hang for nothing."

"Why would you be hung if you weren't a witch?" _Connor asked._

"T'was because of my gifts. My mum and dad thought it had something to do with my birth, though they did not tell me much of my birth parents. But I knew, if it came right down to it, they would throw me to the wolves then keep me in their house just to save their own nickers."

"You must mean necks." _Abby said._

"What's the difference?"

"Well, a neck is connected to your head and shoulders. And your nickers are your underwear."

"Oh, I see the difference now."

"So, you grew up in 1649 England, but how did you learn such good English between the time you stepped through the anomaly in 1649 to now?" _Matt asked._

"I took some books and learned to speak the way others spoke. Though the books I was a reading were more on the survival requirements, but it still taught me to speak better English, as you say."

"Well, that explains a lot. Our boss is going to want to talk to you as well; though I highly doubt he'll be sending you back." _Matt said._

"Did the anomaly from yester close already?"

"It did, a few hours after you came through. By the way, what were you running from?" _Abby asked._

"I was a runnin from a raptor, the ones with the giant claw on their right foot. I don't rightly know what kind of raptor it t'was, but I knew better to not get caught for food would I have been."

"Sounds like you were running from a Velociraptor. They can be really mean when it comes down to it and you were right to run from it. Raptors aren't known for not killing their prey." _Connor said._

"That's good to know I think."

They had pulled into an underground area and the truck was shut off. They helped her out of the truck and then they all headed for the lift, something I had never seen.

**What Next?:**

As we got off the lift, I was taken aback at how many rooms were in the building and at the size of it. It was much different than what I left behind as well as what I was used to seeing. There were not that many people that were dressed in the clothes that I was now running around in. It truly was amazing to see so many people working together and not as each other's slaves.

"Do you people not have slaves to work for you like we did back home?"

"Slavery died out thousands of years ago. Most likely right after you journeyed through your first anomaly. We still have maids and butlers, but they are paid for the work that they do and only the really rich can afford them at their price." _Abby said._

"I see and where is this computer you were talking about?"

"Jess is at it right now. If you'll follow us we can show you where to put your belongings and the weapon in your hand will have to go with the rest of our weapons." _Matt said._

"I see, well, I will have at least one weapon on me. It was my dad's knife that I snitched from him back before I left. Anyways, I got the feeling that it was meant for me. It never did seem to be from the time I left. Everyone always marveled at it when they saw him using it, always asking where he got it. He never answered them but sideways glances at me told me the knife should have been mine and that he had kept it for himself. I think it belonged to my birth parents."

"Well, much more talkative are we?" _Emily asked._

"Yeah, well I'm out of your fast moving carriage."

"Didn't like it did you?" _Connor asked._

"How could ye tell?"

"It's easy to read someone's face when they've never been in a truck before. Our boss is going to want to talk to you after we get you settled. And Jess is still looking into where your village was located. If it's no longer standing then there was a good chance that whatever came through the anomaly when you left scared 'em away and the village could have been abandoned." _Abby said._

"So I might still have kin out there, after all this time? They could have survived the trials and everything that came with 'em?"

"If your last name really is Jessop and if as you say something happened the day you left, then it should be in the history. Jess will let us know what she finds out. In the meantime, this will be your new room and you're welcome to leave to go explore the city with one of us accompanying you." _Becker said._

"That would be most exciting. Most of thee villages and cites I saw in the anomalies were either of the future or of the past, well your future and your past. Is there not somewhere I can get changed? This room looks a tid bit small for me to change in."

"It will have to do, but Emily can help you get changed into clothes from this time if you like." _Matt said._

"That would be most appreciated."

"Well then, we'll leave you girls to it then. Connor, Abby can I have a word with you two please?"

"Coming Matt."

Abby, Connor, Matt and Becker left the room in which Kady was now home to. She looked around the room and then back at Emily who had gone and gotten some clothes for her to change into.

"So, how long 'ave you been in this era, Emily?"

"Almost a year. You get quite used to it after a while. And since you work for the government, they will eventually set up housing for you. But at the moment, I'm in a room next to this one. Matt's apartment that I normally stay in is getting sprayed for bugs."

"Ah, I hate buggers. Especially the giant ones. Good thing they never knew I was in their time period or I wouldn't be here at the moment."

"Aye, how come they didn't know you were in their time period?"

"One of my many gifts, which is why most of my neighbors thought of me as a witch. My parents said I was just gifted with talent far beyond the years of my fellow neighbors. I figured it had something to do with my birth parents. Thee doesn't miss yer birth era?"

"No, not really considering my husband was going to put me in an asylum, sort of like a prison back in your time period because he thought me crazy with all my stories of the future."

"Tis sorry to hear that, truly I am."

"It's alright. Kady, what happened to your arm?"

"I had a run in with a creature that tried to eat me. I got away of course 'cause I was faster, but it was able to swipe me. I've cleaned it and bandaged it so it should heal proper."

"Well we do have a medical facility here and Lester will want to know that you are alright before he allows you to leave with one of us."

"Tis alright, I figured he would have me poked and prodded while I was here."

"Right, ahh…what's that?"

"Sorry, he must've crawled in from one of my many travels through the anomalies. Hey, what are you doing in 'ere little guy. You should have stayed in yer own time."

"Lester isn't going to like having another animal running around here, that's for sure."

"Got any place I can 'ide him for now? He tended to stay wrapped around my neck and shoulder when we was back in his time. I think he was a loner of his group so he tended to stay near me. Thought I left him there though."

"Abby is in charge of the animals. Though Connor could probably tell you what kind of animal it is."

"Tis okay, I kind of don't want to know, ye know. It's hard to say, but I think I'm his only family at the moment and he seemed drawn to my necklace, like he'd seen it before. He comes from the future, so I don't think Connor would be able to tell me what kind of creature he is."

"Well Matt is from the future so he might be able to tell you. Come on, we need to get that arm of yours looked at and maybe put your creature in the menagerie for now."

"Alright, if he must go to that place, then he must but I don't think he'll let anyone touch him. He's quite fond o' me."

We walked out of the room with Creature clinging to my neck and his tail wrapped around under my shoulder. He was looking around wildly at everything he was seeing and it was odd to see it as well. When we rounded the corner headed towards the medical facility, we ran into everyone else.

"Ah Emily, we were just on our way to get you guys. Lester wants to talk to Kady about her staying here permanently. What is that thing?" _Abby asked as she finished talking to Emily._

"I don't rightly know. I call 'im Creature and he has taken to the name. He slipped into my bag when I was leavin' his era. Probably best if I keep him with me."

"Okay, where were the two of you headed?" _Connor asked eyeing Creature._

"Medical Bay, Kady has a cut on her arm that needs a look at. Seems she had a little runnin with a future creature and just barely got away from it."

"May I ask when you were injured?" _Matt asked._

"The day I came through thee anomaly to this time. I was a runnin from it when I noticed the anomaly. Guess it didn't like me being in his time."

"No, those creatures eat humans and anything that moves so I guess it was a good thing that you were able to get through the anomaly." _Becker said._

"Good to know, won't go a lookin' for them next time then."

"What time era is your Creature friend from?"

"The future as far as I know. When I picked him up he was all alone. His tail is wrapped around me shoulder and he always sit on me neck. I figure he's closely related to a monkey, but I can't rightly say."

"We could always test his blood to figure out what he is related to. But Lester isn't going to want that thing out and about. It's probably a good idea to hand him over to me so I can put him in the menagerie." _Abby said reaching for Creature._

"Not unless you want to be in medial next to me. Creature will bite and scratch anything that he perceives as a threat to me. I think he thinks I'm his mother so he protects me no matter what."

"Ah, nice to know; let's not let him near Rex then." _Connor said._

"So, here's the Medical Bay Kady. We'll go get Lester for you so you won't get lost when they are done with ya."

"Thank you for your kindness."

"Don't even think about it."

The group left Becker with me in the Medical Bay. Apparently they didn't want to leave me alone, ever. I was sort of getting used to it, but not by much. I let the doctor take a look at me and kept Creature away from him at the same time. Creature seemed content to let those around me look me over and take some blood to see if I was truly okay. When they were done with the samples and re-bandaging my arm and telling me it would heal, Becker got a call over the radio telling him to bring me to Lester's office; apparently the Boss didn't want to leave his office at the moment. Becker looked at me and shrugged his shoulders and then gently guided me out the door and to Lester's office where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Ah, so nice to meet you Ms. Jessop."

"Call me Kady; Ms. Jessop was my mother and I never really liked being called that."

"Alright, Kady it is. This is Jess, she's our computer girl. She was doing some research into your background to see if the village you grew up in was still around. We'll talk about your Creature friend later. I'll let Jess explain." _Lester said._

"Hi, Jess."

"Hi, Kady, so I think I found the village you lived in in 1649 but I can't really be sure without any more details from you. I looked all around that time period for anything unusual and I believe I have found something but it'll have to be shown on the computer so if you'll please follow me."_ Jess said as she walked out the door and to her computer which was in the middle of the room. Everyone followed her with me in the middle. I did kind of not want to attract any more attention to myself now that Creature was with me._

"So this is a newspaper article pertaining to the day that you left. It says a fifteen-year-old girl vanished into thin air as if the work of witchcraft and that when her parents involved the townsfolk to find her they came upon some kind of creature that attacked and killed the girl's father. It also says that the creature eventually went back to wherever it had come from but that the villagers feared the girl to be taken by a witch and that the creature was conjured by a witch and thus thinking that the creature would come back, abandoned and fled the village. Most of the people survived but nobody ever talked about what happened in that village."

"Did you find any more mention of any of my kin anywhere in history?"

"The name Jessop was mentioned many more times throughout history and there is a young woman with the name of Jessop who says that a story handed down generation to generation tells of a Kady Jessop that disappeared in 1649 shortly before her father was killed by some creature from the woods. Now I've managed to locate her, she is currently residing in London and when I called her to ask more about the story; she said she would only tell Kady the whole story. So you must have popped up somewhere in her time period before or shown up near a Jessop property sometime after you left 1649. She knows that you are still alive and she says she has information on your birth family. Something that has been passed down to her through a lineage not known."

"So I have a distant relative that thinks I am still alive? But I have not brought any attention to myself if I were ever in a future village or town. I made sure not to bring attention to myself for fear of being killed. I took what I needed and left through the next anomaly."

"Yes but how did you know where the anomaly was going to open?" _Becker asked._

"A necklace given to me at birth that even Creature was drawn to lets me see where the next anomaly is going to open. I know that my birth parents are from some future, but which future I do not know."

"Alright, well I think it is best if Creature stays here while you and the team go talk to this relative of yours. Does it bite?" _Lester asked._

"Creature wishes to stay with me. I will make sure no one sees him, I promise."

"Alright well if you must insist. Matt, make sure you don't lose her and make sure if this woman does know something about Kady, not to let her tell anyone else what she knows, even if you have to bring her in for some further questioning."

"Got it, come on guys, we have an interview to attend."

Who is this mysterious woman who knows that Kady somehow survived going through the anomalies? Will Kady ever find her birth family?

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


End file.
